cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Elisa Hijack Promo
---- "Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! Elisa, one of CocoPPa Play official characters, is hijacking the event?! A limited time promotion has started♪ Promotion Period 5/31(Fri)15:00~6/9(Fri) 15:00 JST ---- A Word from Elisa... He-he-he I'm Elisa an energetic girl who is one of CocoPPa Play of official characters. Huh? You must think why me suddenly? Well, my best friend Coco won everybody's attention in CocoPPa Collabo Promo , you know? I'm sooooo jealous of her. So, this time, I, Elisa, will hijack the promo! Now let me explain the details of this promo❤ New Item 'NEW! Piece of Rare!' 'What is Piece of Rare?' It is a piece of Premium Rare Gacha Ticket♪ Collect 10 Pieces of Rare, and trade them with Premium Rare gacha❤ 'Where I can collect the piece?' Play Premium Gachas to GET it! *20Play x1 *40Play x2 *100Play x5 You'll go to the second round after 100Play! Play Premium Gachas more and trade with Rare Ticket! 'Eligible Gacha' All Premium Gachas released after 5/31 JST ※Premium Gachas Released before 5/29 JST are not eligible. ※Note that you can get Piece of Rare only until 500Play. Other locations where you can collect Piece of Rare are now in preparation! Doubled item will change into Piece of Rare...?(Stay tuned!) 'Where I can trade the pieces?' Pieces of Rare you collected can be traded in Menu >Shop! Collect the pieces to GET rare items! Event 'GET items by cheering♪' If you cheer users to collect Elisa Headband during the promo, you can trade them with Special Item! 'How to Play' STEP 1: GET Elisa Headbands by Cheering! More than 10 Elisa Headbands will be given for each cheering! The number of Elisa Headbands is different every time❤ STEP 2: Collect Elisa Headbands and trade with Special Items ♪ You can do trade through "Trade for Elisa Headbands" on Event TOP page! 'Special Trade Item' Special Items include the items to become Elisa!? (Only one per customer) * (Face) Elisa Cute Pompous Face ver.A blue - Need 150000 Elisa Headbands * (Tops) Elisa School Girl One-Piece ver. A blue - Need 10000 Elisa Headbands * (Hairstyle) Elisa Curly Sided Hair ver.A brown - Need 8000 Elisa Headbands * (Pant/Skirt) Elisa Knee High Socks & Loafers ver.A black - Need 2000 Elisa Headbands * (Head Accessories) Elisa Ribbon Headband ver.A red - Need 2000 Elisa Headbands (Face) Elisa Cute Pompous Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Elisa Cute Pompous Face ver.A blue (Tops) Elisa School Girl One-Piece ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Elisa School Girl One-Piece ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Elisa’s Curly Sided Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Elisa’s Curly Sided Hair ver.A brown (Pant Skirt) Elisa Knee High Socks & Loafers ve.A black.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Elisa Knee High Socks & Loafers ve.A black (Head Accessories) Elisa Ribbon Headband ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Elisa Ribbon Headband ver.A red 10Play Ticket and Premium Gacha Ticket as well!! Trade with your favorite item! ※You can get Elisa Headbands by cheering till 6/9 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Sugar Town" till 6/16 15:00 JST Gacha 'More Bonus Items for 10Play♪' More chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha "10Play"❤ Limited Items for "Elisa Hijack Promo" as well♪ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha release during the period of "Elisa Hijack Promo" Special Pack Super Deal Item Pack Arriving! 'Special Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who want to play gacha more! A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is Arriving! ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! 'Elisa Hijack Promo Pack!' *Lite 50% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, 100% Catch x30, Double Catch x5 *Super 60% OFF: 10Play Ticket x2, 100% Catch x15, Double Catch x15 Each Ticket is purchasable only once a day! ※You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ 次回キャンペーンﾓお楽しみに (Promotion) Elisa Hijack Promotion - Introduction.jpg (Promotion) Elisa Hijack Promotion - New Item.jpg (Promotion) Elisa Hijack Promotion - Event.jpg (Promotion) Elisa Hijack Promotion - Gacha.jpg (Promotion) Elisa Hijack Promotion - Special Pack.jpg (Promotion) Elisa Hijack Promotion - End.jpg Category:Events Category:Promotions